


DivideDivide

by KitTheKitsune13



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitTheKitsune13/pseuds/KitTheKitsune13
Summary: LOONAverse AU. The price of yyxy denying Eden must be paid. In penance for her own mistakes, Heejin will do all that she can to restore balance back to the LOONAverse. While Olivia Hye plots to find a different path for their world, putting the other members at risk for her goals to be actualized. How can LOONA achieve their destiny as one if their paths are seemingly so divided?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 20





	1. ViViD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Kit here.
> 
> This is my first outing here on Archive of Our Own. I'm very nervous, but also pretty excited. I've written fanfiction on and off for a very long time, and I'm very happy that I've decided to come back to the place where my writing was birthed and fostered.
> 
> This story was created through my love of KPop and the girl group LOONA. I am and forever will be an Orbit. The story itself is heavily inspired by Twinfish's theory/analysis of the LOONAverse's pre-debut lore. She's an icon who will be forever missed for her work. I'm not sure how much of her theories I will reference in full, but please note that how the LOONAverse exists/functions and the symbolism she drew throughout the series will be utilized. Her videos were reuploaded to YouTube, so I highly suggest that they be watched before diving in.
> 
> Enjoy.

_Chapter One: ViViD_

  
  
I wish I were more than fractured.

But I know that there’s a part of myself missing. A part I was ignorant in knowing how impactful it would be had I ever lost it. I suppose I was too neglectful in what I believed truly mattered. Too greedy in my denial of things being fine and remaining the way that were meant to.

I lost that vital part of myself the night Hyunjin was murdered.

The two of us were summoned to the Odd Eye Circle plane, under pretense of potential peace treaties from the cause of the current strife. Hyunjin, on the surface, was as calm and collected as usual. But I could sense something beneath her false pretenses. As much as I dislike probing into her thoughts, I knew that she was nervous to meet up with who summoned us.

“Please Heejin,” Hyunjin’s voice cut through my thoughts, “I can feel you poking around in my mind. I’m trying my best to keep myself levelheaded. I don’t need your added layer on top of it.”

I couldn’t help it. As much as I want to leave her alone, it was like my duty to watch over her. Over all of us, really. I was the one who created them. “I’m sorry,” I admitted in apology, “I’m just as afraid of meeting up with them as you are. I--I honestly didn’t know this would escalate as drastically as it did.”

“Well,” Hyunjin sighed, “What do you expect? You orchestrated what happened to Gowon. Of course Olivia is reacting the way she is. She wants her back.”

I nodded along with her claims. I knew she was right, but I also knew that Gowon herself wants what’s best for all of us. At least, that’s what I believed before. Maybe Olivia has tainted her so much that both are beyond saving.

Olivia’s message to us was vague at best:  
_We need to speak. Meet us at the underpass._

The abandoned River Basin, the mirror of its counterpart in Los Angeles on Earth. It’s fuzzy, how the twelve us were seemingly transported into a dimension that mimics the Earth we all used to know. Yet, it’s surprisingly empty. This strange ‘Verse we each awoke in. On different planes, all places that struck a chord within us. Resonating in ways none of us could have predicted.

The Odd Eye Circle plane was a lot like the basin: open ended, vast, and very very empty. I find it almost shocking that this was the plane Kim Lip had drawn her other members into. What exactly were they hoping to find here? Are the three of them still on their own plane? It’s hard to tell. I’ve haven’t been in contact with them for quite a while now.

“Heejin,” Hyunjin grasped at my arm, pointing towards a shadowed underpass from a bridge crossing the basin, “They’re here.”

An array of burgundy spiraled down in an enclosed area before Olivia and Yves had come into view. The two of them briskly made their way over to us, keeping their distance cautiously.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” I directed my question more towards Olivia. Yves herself looked reluctant to be here; her impatience displayed in full by her flighty stance.

“I think you already know,” Olivia stated cooly, “I want Gowon back.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” I replied, “I’m not sure she can be brought back from what’s been decided.”

“What did you do to her?” Olivia’s demeanor always cracked when it came to Gowon. The concern, the pain in her voice. Gowon was the only thing that brought any kind of color back into Olivia.

“It wasn’t my decision,” I said, “I brought Gowon back with me to Eden. She couldn’t be on the ‘Verse’s Earth plane. It’s too desolate.”

“So,” Olivia scoffed, attempting to control her growing rage, “You purposely brought her back to the place she denied. Knowing full well the consequences if she ever tried to go back.”

“That’s why she’s crystalized?” Hyunjin asked in shock, “Heejin, you knew she denied Eden and still you hid her there?”

“Heejin, how could you.” Yves stared at me in disdain.

I couldn’t meet the gaze of anyone, “I-I didn’t think--”

“Of _course_ you didn’t think,” Olivia all but growled in anger, “How much time does she have left?”

“W-What do you mean?” Hyunjin asked.

“Her crystalized form,” Yves tried her best to mediate, “What color is it? How much eden green is left?”

I could feel Hyunjin’s eyes bore into me as she replied, “Her crystalized form is practically white.”

Olivia’s anger was reaching its epoch, tendrils of gray slithering out between her hands, “Was that your grand scheme then? _All Mighty_ Heejin? Were you planning on killing Gowon in an attempt to restore your precious balance? The balance you yourself threw off course?”

“Olivia,” Yves’ panic was rising, “Wait--”

“HEEJIN!”

I felt a forceful shove before smacking down onto the pavement of the river basin. Watching on in horror as Hyunjin took a direct blast of Olivia’s attack in my stead.

“H-Hyunjin,” I stammered in panic as she collapsed onto the pavement. I scrambled over to her side, “Hyunjin!!”

“As you bring forth birth, I usher in death,” Olivia’s smile was cracked with lingering fury, “It’s a shame that she took the blast meant for you.”

“Olivia,” Yves stammered, failing to hold back her tears, “You said you wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Olivia sighed, “Love makes us do many things. Find a way to bring Gowon back. Or I’ll make you watch me kill each of your creations one by one.”

My entire frame shook, “Hyunjin...please…”

The sound of wings ushered in the exit of Olivia and Yves. I was left alone, holding Hyunjin close to me as I slowly watched Olivia’s powers overtake her. She took the blast to her side: the steady growth of gray began to fill Hyunjin’s frame.

“H-Heejin,” Hyunjin gasped out.

“Sshh,” I shook my head softly, tears flowing down my cheeks freely, “You don’t need to say anything.”

“C-Check the grand library,” Hyunjin continued, “In the Castle of the New Gene. I-I think you’ll be able to find some answers on how to save Gowon there.”

“W-What about you?” I asked.

“I-I’ll return to the sun,” She smiled sadly, “To everything that still needs me.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Hyunjin,” I placed one of her hands in mine squeezing it tightly. As the gray began to cover her frame, Hyunjin’s form slowly began to disperse into droplets of yellow that floated up and away from me. 

When the feeling of her hand left mine, I clenched mine tightly into a fist. Wiping my tears, I grabbed a small ziplock bag out of my jacket pocket. I took out one of its contents, silently stating, “To Eden.”

I placed the cherry into my mouth and took a bite.


	2. Let Me In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for the positive reception on my first chapter. I love hearing back from you guys, in any form. So again, thank you. :)

_Ch. 2: Let Me In_

Shivering.

I always find myself shivering lately. Though, it’s obvious as to why. How I wish the answers I was seeking were more thorough and explanatory. After the fallout. After the failure. The ‘Verse’s response was to destroy all that was left. It started on various parts of its Earth: leaving the memories and moments I made with them as brittle pages in a book too difficult to open.

When I was told of the failure, the ultimate disgrace that caused the ‘Verse to drastically attempt to repair itself, the reactions of the others were swift. Heejin and Hyunjin had met up with me in Hong Kong. Explained everything. Explained, in hushed hurried tones, that they were impatient. The eleven were too impatient and tried...

Something.

Something that caused a chain of events that led to Heejin producing a ticket to Iceland from inside her jacket pocket. She said I needed to be far, far away from what was bound to happen. I needed to be safe and unharmed. Unaffected. I wasn’t sure why I was led to a part of the world that was already so isolated on its own. I hardly remember anything after boarding the plane and landing.

It was as if I was in a trance: being guided by something outside of me. I wasn’t self-aware again until I found myself dozing off during a car ride. Coming to, I’m still surprised I wasn’t immediately shocked to see no one in the driver’s seat. The steering wheel calmly operated on its own. Until it stopped.

I slowly left the vehicle, a yellow truck. And when the door unceremoniously closed behind me, it felt as if the truck heaved out a long sigh. There was spark, a kind of energy I had cued into as I left it. Now, it was gone, as if whatever had tried to lead me here had finished its duty. I shivered, suddenly realizing that my dress and knitted poncho weren’t even close to enough to shield me from the cold. And given that I had barely enough time to pack any sort of belongings before the flight, I’ll have to rely on something I haven’t done in a long time. I’d have to draw on my powers gifted to me by Heejin.

When Heejin first awoke in Eden, it was only a matter of time before she started to find ways to create other sentient beings. I think I would’ve done the same thing if I were her. Even if she could be seen as the most powerful or some kind of God, she’d still be able to feel things like isolation and loneliness. And who would want to be alone in a paradise? I’m not quite sure how she was able to create us, still. The details have always been fuzzy, even how Heejin herself came to just wake up in Eden. She created Hyunjin first, taking all of the brightness and warmth of the sun; the fresh daffodils in her back garden; a soft tabby cat kissed by the afternoon sun. She took all of it in, molded all of the yellow she could find, and Hyunjin was created. And Heejin was happy. For a time. Until the loneliness began to etch itself in again, and she slowly set out to create the other two primary girls. And through them, the rest of us were able to be created.

Heejin was never private with her affections: loving us all in her own way. Yet, she was usually drawn towards Hyunjin, Vivi, Yeojin, and myself. She never felt like there was enough time for the five of us. Even though, when we were all together in Eden, time never felt like a fully fledged construct. She tried her best to keep the five of us together, usually going towards lengths to even separate us from the others. I think that’s where the idea for us to all travel to the ‘Verse’s Earth originated. But, I don’t think even Heejin could have predicted the consequences of us traversing from Eden to Earth as we pleased.

There was one exchange where the portal must have been off, or maybe Heejin hadn’t exactly given the correct coordinates. We all went through, and yet only Hyunjin, Heejin and myself had come through the opposite end together. Yeojin and Vivi were gone. And when we tried to open the portal back up to return to Eden, it was as if someone had locked it. We could go through on our end, but always ended back where the Earth’s end was situated. But it had an odd effect on us: the more we desperately tried to reconnect with Eden. Tried to find Yeojin and Vivi. Tried to remember the other seven parts of us; the more it kept slipping from our memories. The more we forgot we were like angels to Heejin’s God-like presence. And the more we became like normal girls.

Looking back on it now, it was like the mobius strip was trying to fabricate what we needed in order for us to be on its Earth to make sense. We forgot one another, and suddenly we were just regular girls living with our families and going to school in Hong Kong. It’s why I’m at such a disconnect with my powers now. I felt like, after a while, I had woken back up and realized all of the farce. The knowledge had returned, but the instinct…

Heejin had shared sacred abilities to the five of us, usually attempting to connect them with the colors that we were bound of. Since my color was green, I was able to commune with nature. I could hear the breath of the trees; the subtle whispers of the flowers; the grumbling of the dirt. I haven’t been able to hear them for so long, I’ve been doubting if I had these abilities to begin with.

Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe all of this was in my head, and my memories are too jostled and misplaced for anything to make sense. I feel like they’re always with me, the other parts of me. The other eleven girls echo throughout my surroundings. Like the truck that drove me here, the yellow it’s splashed in. The tiny diamonds that dotted my path through the wastelands until I reached a dilapidated, crashed plane. It’s the only source of shelter I’ve been able to find for miles; I’ve made a little home here, the best I can.

I’ve lost track of how long I’ve been here. I suppose the only positive thing of being reawakened is that my body doesn’t need to function like a human’s anymore. While I can still partake in food and drink, I don’t need it to survive. Though, I do find it surprising that I’m still attuned to the temperature. I don’t remember being able to feel the heat and the cold before. But then again, Hong Kong was definitely more temperate than Iceland. I’m still not sure what it is that keeps me bound to this place.

Heejin was so forthright in her claims of escape. She placed the ticket into my hand so ardently. But, what am I supposed to do here?

Just wait?

**..:...:..**

I rise with the sun.

Near the front of the plane, I sit up slowly in a makeshift bed of what little clothing and coverings I did bring with me. I place my hand on the wall closest to me to help me stand. I was covering the old spot of where I used a sharp rock to etch in checkmarks of how many mornings I had awoken to.

I stopped keeping track some time ago.

I stretched, as much as I could, with the space I was given. I groaned in annoyance as I felt something like buzzing assaulting my ears. I changed out of my night clothes, and into another dress. I threw my poncho back on quickly, the chill resurfacing and causing my body to shake. I left the plane, the odd buzzing sound intensifying as I walked across the giant wing of the plane. The one on the opposite end was lost whenever this plane came down here. I sat near the edge, letting my legs dangle freely. I squinted my eyes shut, cradling my forehand in my hands. The sound getting sharper, louder--

_Somethingscomingsomethingscomingsomethingscoming_

I gasped, “What--?” My focus shifted from the message to look out onto the horizon.

Far off in the distance, a figure was moving closer in the direction of the plane. They looked as though they were running. Keeping a steady pace as best as it can, it also seems like they’re heavily fatigued. They’ve been running for a long time.

Wait…

The closer they get, the more I can sense something familiar. Something shared. It felt as though a tether had reached out from them, grasping hold of me once they realized I was nearby. I know this energy. I know who’s running towards me…

“Vivi…?”


	3. Everyday I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short absence, I needed to take a bit of time away from creative musings to focus on myself for a bit. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Also, please don't @ me too hard on Vivi speaking in Chinese! I used Google translate so I'm sure its very, very far from perfect. xD

_Ch. 3: Everyday I Love You_

I haven’t been myself, lately.  
If I’m being completely honest, I haven’t really been myself since…

_Memory archive activating…._   
_Processing--_   
_Processing--_   
_Error: No adequate server found for specified memory recollection_

Why can’t I remember…?

I can recall all of the topics discussed in the short time I spent with my studies in Hong Kong. I can remember all of the track meets I anchored; the trophies we won. The friendships I created with the three H’s. But I’ve always been aware that I’m a bit different from the other girls. I’m a lot faster than them; I’m more precise than them.

But there are luxuries they have that I’ll never be able to grasp. They can taste real food and drink. They can feel and understand things on an emotional level that I could never comprehend. For all the knowledge banks that have been dumped into my processing core, the one thing I will never grasp is how to feel. Feel like a human does.

They could run their hand across a railing of a stairwell. One that was freshly coated from a light showering of rain. Feel each individual droplet intermingle with their fingerprints. Shiver at the palpable change of consistencies.

But me--  
I don’t feel.  
I merely process.

I can process what it is that they all felt. That afternoon, after we waited out the light showering of rain inside the school, they were all so antsy to leave. As if they were afraid of all the things they were missing being cooped up in school after hours. Heejin came up with the idea of walking home together first. Said that it would be nice for the three of them to know me better. I had just joined the track team, just let them see how fast I really was on the field. We were in the middle of practice when the initial clap of thunder zipped through the sky.

And I knew two things:  
It was going to rain, soon  
I _had_ to get inside

Somehow I think having the three other girls see me malfunction due to water (or even lightning) damage wasn’t the best first impression I could give them.

“Wow, she really is fast,” Hyunjin’s voice wrapped around my ears as I made a beeline for the door back into the school building.

“Hey!!” Haseul was out of breath, yet still maintaining her air of cheer as she made it back into the building first, “You’re like a speed demon or something!”

“T-Thank you,” I’m sure they mistook my mumbling as being shy. In actuality, my processing core had been malfunctioning for quite some time now. I wanted to have means to fix it, but there’s a missing part. It’s always affected my speech. I hear the girls speaking in Korean, I can understand it. Yet, when I try to speak it back to them…

“Sorry if I’m causing you trouble,” Haseul bowed politely, “You look very nervous.”

“I-It’s not that,” My lips tried to etch into a smile. Though I’m sure it came out awkward and forced, “I’m just not...a-accustomed to your language very well.”

“Oh! You’re not a transfer student???” During the tailend of our conversation, Heejin was the next girl to arrive inside, “Are you from Hong Kong?”

“Yes,” I replied.

“The three of us came here from South Korea,” Heejin explained as Hyunjin slowly made her way back inside. The sudden downpour caused her to resemble a drenched cat, “Our school put up an exchange program for a year, and we all have interests in world culture. So it was kind of a perfect fit.” Heejin must’ve clued in on my ongoing dazed expression, her tone softened as she continued, “S-Sorry, am I talking too fast?”

“Not at all,” I smiled, but even that felt exhausting. In fact, most of my body felt extremely sluggish, “I-I think I’m just tired from practice.”

“Well, you are the anchor,” Hyunjin had finally joined us inside, dramatically ringing out and shaking her long dark hair. The three of us jumped back to avoid the oncoming mini rain storm.

“Hey!” Haseul called out between giggles, “Watch it!”

“What do we do now?” Hyunjin whined, “This storm could take hours.”

“We could go to the indoor field and practice some more,” Heejin offered, but was quickly shot down from looks by Hyunjin and Haseul.

“Why don’t we take the time to try to get to know one another?” Haseul suggested, “I mean, we know each other,” She motioned to Hyunjin and Heejin, “But, we don’t really know you yet, Vivi.”

“What’s it like in Hong Kong?”  
“Know any good places to eat?”  
“What about boys? Any good place to meet cute guys?”

I think I was smiling too much to slow down my mental processor, “U-Ummm, I’m not too sure?”

Haseul looked at me in what I think could be labeled as understanding, “Maybe we should just take a break?” She walked over to a row of lockers near the door and sat down, “Join me?”

I didn’t have much to tell them that day. Between waiting out the storm and the walk home, they talked about a lot of things: life, how different South Korea is to Hong Kong, school. Classes they hated, teachers they loved. When they tried to include me in their conversations, I always fell short.

I wasn’t sure how to include myself. I wasn’t sure if they’d fully understand what I’d eventually mean by saying I don’t remember. I don’t remember having any family or growing up in Hong Kong. I don’t remember making friendships of any kind until the three of them. I don’t remember being anything other than--this.

This odd compartment of wires and circuits, wrapped up in a synthetic skin. Of knowing practically anything imaginable yet never being able to experience it in any palpable way. Almost human. Almost.

When the eleven of us miserably failed at escaping our fates, something shifted. If only slightly. It felt as though a new processor was being created in my head, yet it wasn’t as complex and functional as mine.

It only displayed one message over and over.  
 _Run_

I wasn’t sure what it meant at the time. Wasn’t I already running enough? .

**..:....:..**

“Vivi!!”

Wait...I know that voice.  
So I ran to it before collapsing completely.

“W-What happened to you?” Haseul couldn’t contain her shock as she knelt down next to me, cradling my head in her lap, “W-What…” She looked down at my legs, her shock melding with a newfound sense of anguish, “What _happened_ to you?” The skin on my legs, specifically around the lower half, had been shredded to flapping bits. Showing underneath a convincing enough array of muscles and veins and bones. Yet, beyond all that she could see what was really hiding underneath all of my false humanity.

“Y-You’re an android,” The realization settled evenly with Haseul, she must have been piecing together the things about me she couldn’t quite explain from before, “B-But, I thought you were in South Korea with...the others?”

“我曾是. 然后我跑了,” I mumbled as she gently brushed her fingers through my hair, “有人告诉我可以在这里找到你.”

Haseul sighed, “I-I wish I could understand you,” Her eyes darted about the desolate landscape I was beginning to become accustomed to, “Wait, if you’re an android, isn’t there some way you can switch yourself so we can talk to one another like before?” The desperation in her voice could be conceived as borderline heartbreaking. How long had she been living in a broken down airplane in such an empty part of Iceland?

I took hold of one of her hands, guiding it to the back of my neck. At the base of it near my constructed spine, sat what she’ll most likely conceive as an outlet.

“Oh!” Haseul suddenly understood, “You reverted to speaking Chinese because your energy levels must be critical.” She took off a knitted poncho she was wearing, folding it in thick layers to make it as voluminous as possible. Gingerly, she lifted my head and placed it on her poncho, “I don’t know what this airplane has, or even if any of it could maybe be tripwired to give you some kind of energy boost. But, I’ll try to find something at least.”

I smiled as best as I could in thanks before she began her search. The longer Haseul’s search went on, the harder it became for me to focus. I remember collapsing beneath one of the wings of the plane. But now, as I look up, I don’t see a giant piece of metal jutting out from its base. My vision was becoming spotty, darkness creeping in the more I pushed myself to stay awake.

Then over near an outcropping of rocks a few yards out, I saw pure white.

“那是谁?” I focused my energy on asking aloud.

“W-What?” Haseul’s voice echoed from inside the plane.

“H-H,” I croaked out her name best I could, “H-Haseul…!” With what strength I had left, I raised my hand to point at the outcropping.

“W-Wait,” Haseul gasped in fear, “S-Someone else has been here with me?”


	4. New

_Ch. 4: New_

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

It wasn’t supposed to be the four of us together again, and having Olivia exact such a twisted revenge. Though, in hindsight, if I were in her position and Chuu was...

Well--I would be a bit more vindictive, I suppose.

When I first took a bite from the apple, I remember seeing flashes of a lot that’s already transpired. Though, back then, it was an impatient rush of future events. Ones that I couldn’t decipher as efficiently as I should have. They only came back to me after they had already transpired. The four of us escaping from Eden; betraying Olivia; Vivi.

Most of the mistakes I made I’ve learned to handle the best I can. But Vivi. Vivi was the one misstep I wish I could’ve stopped. But, how could I have known that one small moment between us would destroy her the way it did. She was innocent, naive. Too trusting.

And I had a taste of the truth, and desperately wanted to share it with the girls I was closest to. But after my reckless attempts with Vivi, I knew I had to let Chuu and Gowon, possibly to an extent even Olivia, come to the decision in their own ways. I couldn’t force the knowledge onto them like I did with Vivi. I couldn’t force myself on them like I did with Vivi.

I ruined her.

And, while Heejin attempted to intervene for one of her favorites, even she couldn’t stop the price for my sins shared with her. It’s odd, how in this ‘verse, Heejin is touted as a god of some sort. She awoke first and used her powers to create the rest of us. Yet, the only one who’s ever questioned the validity of her and how this ‘verse functions was Olivia. She always found it odd that, out of the twelve of us, it was Heejin who awoke first. Which, in and of itself, is also surprising. _If Heejin really was the God of this place, isn’t it odd that she didn’t come from here to begin with?_ Olivia would tout on during our studies in the Castle of the New Gene, _Why did she wake up here like the rest of us?_

Heejin couldn’t stop what happened to Vivi, and that was a type of suffering we knew she’d never inflict on any of us. Witnessing Vivi’s humanity being taken from her still haunts the eleven of us. It was the first time we witnessed something we had no control over. The first time one of us knew true pain. The first time we saw our fearless leader utterly powerless.

**..:....:..**

“Yves,” I heard Olivia’s heels clacking down the concrete flooring of the abandoned warehouse we resided in, “I’ve been looking for you.”

I was sequestered in a section on the upper floor, laying on a makeshift bed. It was difficult to procure enough materials for us to remain at least somewhat comfortable here. We were still in California, on the Odd Eye Circle plane. It was the easiest of the three planes for us to reside on after denying Eden. The ⅓ girls try their best to avoid this plane, and the Odd Eye Circle girls have been zipping around the ‘verse doing God knows what. After our altercation with Heejin and--

“Hey,” Olivia crouched down and knelt near my bed, “Are you still upset about what happened?”

My hair was a river cascading down the small mattress, onto the concrete ground. I could feel the chill from it ricocheting across my scalp, “Gowon is slowly dying, trapped in the place we fought so hard to leave. And you,” Sitting up, my tears had begun to cascade down my cheeks, “You murdered Hyunjin.”

There was still a trace of something kind, something decent flashing behind Olivia’s eyes. The way her bottom lip trembled: her mind already too over processed from her decisions, “Well, if nothing else, a life for a life.”

“You don’t think we can get her back?” I asked.

“If Gowon gets erased by the Higher Beings because of Heejin’s negligence,” Olivia smiled darkly, “I’ll keep true to my promise. She’ll watch the rest of them return to the ‘verse, just like Hyunjin did.”

“But what if we can get Gowon back?”

“Yves,” Olivia sighed and stood up, “You know as well as I do that it’ll be almost impossible for us.” She began to pace around the bedding area, her usual focusing tactic, “Heejin said she brought her back with her to Eden. Which means she’s most likely being housed in le manoir du bleu.”

“Her home,” I smiled sadly, “Her prison.”  
“But we can’t go back,” Olivia sighed, “We’ll end up just like her.”

“Y-Yves…? O-Oliva…!”

I shot up from my mattress, “She’s awake.”  
“You might consider going to her?”

I ignored the vindictive undertones of Olivia’s question as I made my way down the second floor of the warehouse. Near the opposite end was a makeshift jail cell Olivia had crafted. And behind the bars--

“Chuu?”

“Yves!” Her voice was the sun peeking through a forest of trees at dawn, “Yves! Yves! Hi…”

I knelt down next to the iron bars surrounding her, “Hi,” Her hands were groping around in front of her, trying to find me. Trying to reach me, “Move a little more forward.”

She eagerly shuffled until our hands met between the bars, “Why are you trembling, Yves?”

“I miss you is all,” I tried my best to control my tremors, “I miss being near you. Holding you.”

“This will all be over soon, right?” Chuu asked, her excitement rising, “You and Olivia will get Gowon back. And then we can finally be together again.”

“We can go back to the Earth plane and just be alone,” I stroked the top of her hand with my thumb, “Just you and me.”

“I’ll get to see you again,” Chuu’s smile trembled, tears falling softly from her closed eyelids.

“Yes,” I laughed as lightly as I could to contain myself from fully breaking down, “You’ll get your sight back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I'm glad you're taking this fun/scary journey with me. Extra apologies that Yves' chapter is shorter than the other girls' thus far. It was fully planned, but Heejin's chapter was the needed setup/exposition chapter. I found my style choices through HaSeul and Vivi's by interweaving past events and the current present time I've situated the girls in. 
> 
> Yves' chapter was a bit harder because I drew from the girls' solo and subunit videos to comprise past events. New, as a music video, is obviously self-explanatory. There isn't much to draw from that wasn't already explicitly shown. Her chapter also marks the first (since Heejin's, kind of) to have the majority of it take place in the present, where most of my original ideas for the fiction are happening. I originally wanted the first arc of this fanfiction to have each girl get their own chapter, and then split the perspective focus when I eventually bring them all together. Yet now, I'm debating on giving some girls two of their own chapters before doing that. If I decide to give certain girls more chapters, Yves will definitely get a second solo chapter.
> 
> Goodness that was long winded, sorry! Anyway, thank you so much for reading. xo, Kit


End file.
